


Caratsan- The Journal of a Prince

by mostly_boii



Category: Original Work, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fantasy, Gay, Journal, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Princess - Freeform, entry, garbage, kpop, prince - Freeform, random writing, ummmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostly_boii/pseuds/mostly_boii
Summary: “You know, it always works out. Some rebellious prince  is having an arranged marriage or something. Then he meets his soulmate, and everything just unravels and works out.”“I don’t think I’ll ever meet my soulmate.”“Well, you’re highness, I hope you’re wrong.”And they lived happily ever after, not this time.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Seokmin/OC, OC/OC, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is high key trash.

Hello. I thought I’d start this off by introducing myself. I’m mostly_boii, I’m 15, and love writing. This is my first work, and I really hope it goes well.  
SEVENTEEN is my bias group forever, and I love to write about them, though, this is my first time posting one. I really hope you like it.


	2. Journal Entry Number One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journal entry number one. Planning an event, and talking about private matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the worst thing you’ve ever read, but okie.

_This event was going to be the biggest of the season. The prince’s wedding. Everyone preparing, planning, and acting like it’s gonna be the best thing in the world. As the prince, I disagree. It’s not worth all this time and preparation. We don’t even love each other. It’s for alliance purposes only. We both are seeing other people. When we see them, we cover for each other, we’re friends. Gyuyin is sweet, but we’re just not like that. She has a female lover, which is scandalous, she could get disowned, and kicked out of line for the throne. And I’m seeing someone, too. He’s... not my lover, I don’t love him. He’s more like... someone I sleep with. We see each other only when it is absolutely necessary. Hyunkyu is a great relief when I need it._

_Anyway, back to the event. My parents, the king and queen, are preparing me for the throne. They wouldn’t have to if Father was more careful. If he hadn’t sent Brother to see our cousin off, he would be king. I miss Seolyeon with all my heart, but I can’t change what has been done. The attack was inevitable. I keep getting distracted. The event. My wedding. The planning is going smoothly, and I am quite happy that I am not very involved. I do not get a choice in the matter of decorations, or clothing, or menu, or anything else. I just have to be there, on time, and do my part. Say I do, and merge our kingdoms. I do not want to, though._

  
_Unfortunately, I have no choice. I cannot stand up to my parents, so I must write it all down here. Safe, in this new journal, where no one will ever see. I am glad Hyunkyu gave the idea to write my feelings in one. If Father finds out I am rebelling, he will be furious. He will use his gift. He will manipulate me into listening. Into obeying. And I hate it when he does that. ~~I hate my father.~~_   
_I’m afraid this will be the end of this entry. I must go see Mother and Father to discuss plans for my coronation._

  
_May, 23, 1623_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely interesting. I don’t know if the whole book will be in journal form. Let me know what I should do.  
> -mostly_boiii

**Author's Note:**

> Give me feedback. Constructive criticism.  
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> -mostly_boii


End file.
